<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sinister Plan by AlexandraO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127661">A Sinister Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraO/pseuds/AlexandraO'>AlexandraO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Evil Plans, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Infidelity, Transfiguration (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraO/pseuds/AlexandraO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Determined to fulfill her master's wishes, Bellatrix sets out to trick her sister's husband. Little does she know, the Malfoy's have a sinister plan of their own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Transfiguration: 2020 Round One</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Sinister Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DBQ2020Round1">DBQ2020Round1</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R. and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. </p><p>The theme for this round of the competition was Transfiguration and my chosen pairing was Bellatrix Black Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy.</p><p>Comments/Reviews are encouraged by The Slytherin Cabal's Admin Team on all stories in Death By Quill, but comments left by readers are set to be moderated by story authors until the end of the competition in order to protect participants' anonymity. </p><p>Thank you to my beta for their time and help.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bellatrix laughed with manic delight as she picked up her wand and began the transformation. First, she transfigured her signature black robes into the patterned green robes her sister favored. Then, she started on the subtle alterations that would allow her to embody her sister fully—changing the color of her eyes, softening her facial features, and dulling the point of her nose. Lastly, she smoothed her wild hair into boring, straight locks and added in the blonde Narcissa now favored after she’d married into the Malfoy family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a last look in the mirror, she was confident Lucius would never know the difference. She couldn’t get caught and her place as the Dark Lord’s favorite wouldn’t waver. When she conceived, it would thrill him. There would be endless opportunities for the child, growing up in their world, growing up as the Dark Lord’s own. She was full of glee just thinking about her offspring becoming a child soldier to further their cause. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heels of her black boots clicked against the wooden floor as she made her way down the hallway toward her destination. It had been too easy to find out that Lucius and Narcissa shared different rooms most nights, especially now that their first child had been born. It was doubtful they would try to conceive again, so soon after Draco’s birth. Narcissa would be on her side of the manor and already in a slumber, her hair perfectly charmed to stay in place. She sneered at the thought—her perfect little sister, always the favorite. It made her want to reveal her plan, just to see her sister crumble at her feet. Bellatrix was the favorite now and she wouldn’t let her sister take that away...again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix wasn’t nervous. She was determined to get what she wanted and follow her master’s orders. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Conceive or else. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She would have preferred to carry her master’s child above all else, but just like her husband, he was impotent due to the excessive use of dark magic. Her last hope was her sister’s husband. If she couldn’t trick him, she might have to sleep with one of the lesser Death Eaters, and she wouldn’t stoop to that level unless it was necessary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stopping in front of the door she knew to be Lucius’s, she once more giggled at the foolproof plan she had in place. She didn’t need to pull out the mirror she always carried around, knowing her transfiguration into her sister was still in place. To gain the element of surprise, Bellatrix reached for the doorknob and pushed it open. It was showtime. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius sat down at breakfast, his stomach turning and his gut twisting with anxiety. He felt dirty. The weight of what had happened weighed on his shoulders. It was in his nature to think and overthink and try to find a Slytherin solution to everything being thrown his way, but right now there seemed to be an abundance of questions and no definite answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if Bella found out? What if she learned the truth—that her transfiguration hadn’t fooled him in the slightest? What if the Dark Lord found out that he wasn’t on board with the process? Was he essentially prostituting himself for the Dark Lord’s cause? Was he willing to go this far to serve his master? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fear was clouding his judgement, not allowing him to think clearly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing he wanted to do was have a conversation with his wife, but he knew it was necessary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong dear?” Narcissa asked, placing a hand on his arm, looking at him with concern in her eyes. Merlin, how he loved her bright blue eyes, but they seemed to see through his soul, exposing him, as if she already knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius just shook his head. “I am...I’m very sorry, Narcissa.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned at him. “What is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Dark Lord wants Bellatrix to conceive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She chose...me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at the door to his left, unable to look her in the eyes and see the hurt. It wasn’t abnormal for wealthy, pureblood men to have mistresses, but it was something he swore to never do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was silent after his admission. A house-elf entered to serve the breakfast tea, the rattling of the china still echoing even after he popped back out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Narcissa spoke, her voice was steady and unwavering. “What happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius kept his gaze toward the door, still refusing to look his wife in the eyes. How could he explain things to her when he was still processing what had happened himself? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She came to my room last night. I assume she was trying to fool me with the glamours that covered her face and hair, but even with all the glamours, I knew immediately that it wasn’t you. Bella’s crazy eyes were visible even beneath your blue ones. Her laugh wasn’t disguised and made the hair on my arms stand on end. Bellatrix might have transfigured herself to look like you, but she was ghastly at pretending to be you. Everything about her was fake.” He made a sound of disgust. “I knew it was ordered of her, and so I thought it was best if I—if we—didn’t oppose the Dark Lord’s wishes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused and finally turned his head toward his wife. He’d expected to see her crying, or perhaps even an expression of shock or horror. Instead, her expressionless face stared right back at him. He could only assume from her lack of response that she was angry—it unnerved him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Narcissa, you have to understand. There was no other choice. It’s the Dark Lord’s will, and you know what happens to those who oppose him.” He paused. “I didn’t want to do this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa sat there for a moment and as he was beginning to speak once more to defend himself, she held up a hand. “I am hurt that Bellatrix chose you,” she said with bitterness in her voice. “She is my sister and knowing her, she did this purposely to hurt me. I understand why you did what you did, Lucius. I’m not upset with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips then quirked upwards, surprising him. “At least we know she’ll be terribly disappointed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius nodded. “That she will be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There will be no child, then. She won’t conceive,” Narcissa said, matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not doubt that there will be one. Bella won’t give up no matter what.” Lucius hesitated for a moment before continuing. “She might try to come to my bed again, and most likely will bed others, in a hope to conceive. But it won’t ever be mine.” He said the last part with assurance—they had taken precautions after Draco was born to ensure his place as heir to the Malfoy family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Narcissa picked up her tea and took a sip. She carefully set the china back down on the saucer before speaking. “We should use this to our advantage, Lucius.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius relaxed a bit knowing that Narcissa wasn’t angry or upset at him for Bellatrix’s actions, but he still felt tense. He glanced toward the door once more; they could never be too careful. Bellatrix could walk in at any moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m listening.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa leaned in and looked around. He didn’t blame her—you could </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> be too careful, especially when the Dark Lord or other Death Eaters could come calling at any moment, too. After her glance around the room, she moved her lips in so close they were brushing against Lucius’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius had to strain to hear his wife’s hushed whisper, despite her closeness. “I think you should continue playing the part.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius tried to interrupt her, but she stopped him with a squeeze to his forearm. “Hear me out, my love. I think you should keep playing the part because we can use this. If Bella reports back to the Dark Lord that you are willing to do this with her, it could put us further up the chain of command.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius pulled back from his wife at her words, suddenly comprehending what she was suggesting. Narcissa pulled him back to her, her hands now roaming his chest. “Imagine being the right-hand man to the Dark Lord. We could have anything...and everything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius was imagining it. Power. Glory. Even more wealth. The things he could do—the immense amount of power he could hold. They could move the cause forward and also propel themselves upward, past Nott, the Goyles, and perhaps even the Lestranges. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled at his wife, admiring her cleverness. “One would never guess how truly wicked you are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled back and sat back in her chair. “That’s the Black in me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That it is, darling.” Lucius leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss against Narcissa’s temple. “I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I you,” she said, cupping his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius exhaled in relief. It was much easier to plot and scheme with his wife by his side. Something that he thought would destroy their marriage had made it stronger and ready to face whatever came their way. The trust they had in each other was something that the Dark Lord, and even crazy Bella, couldn’t take away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling away from her, he poured himself some tea and piled his plate with various breakfast foods. With a plan in place and his wife by his side, his appetite had returned. He took a sip of orange juice, and dug into a pastry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The next time Bella comes to you, confront her.” Narcissa casually gave him instructions, but Lucius could hear the venom dripping in her tone. “When she’s beneath you and she thinks she has you fooled, tell her you see right through her. Tell her to tell the Dark Lord you’ll be happy to do him the favor, but she should ask next time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius felt confident, excited at the prospect of deceiving Bellatrix to the benefit of his family. A sly smile crossed his face. Perhaps he could even be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>next</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dark Lord. For now, though, his sights were set on rising in the Death Eater ranks and being this Dark Lord’s most valuable tool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, he smiled to himself, this was just the beginning.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>